


Terezi Pyrope, Ace Detective

by sableAisling



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bear with me, i have no clue what im doing, just warning ya, this is gonna get pretty graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableAisling/pseuds/sableAisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi Pyrope is a well-seasoned private detective with a nose for trouble and a way of tasting danger before it snaps her right on the ass. When a more than mysterious death occurs in her city she can’t help but want to get to the bottom of it, which is a lot farther down than she initially anticipated. With the help of multiple unlikely persons and more than a few risky adventures she starts to unravel the dark secrets of the underbelly of the city. And that is perfectly fine with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi Pyrope, Ace Detective

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be adding tags as I go along, there *will* be pairings and whatnot, eventually, let me get to that first though. More or less all of the characters and some OCs as they’re deemed necessary.  
> Weird AU made of the HS, Problem Sleuth, and Midnight Crew universes kinda sorta mixed together? Plus other stuff??
> 
> I have no beta reader so I tried to catch anything I could, if anything's wrong... gomen

The sound of police sirens and the officers themselves warning people away fill the air as you approach the crime scene, cruisers and a couple ambulances circle around the general area. You flash the sheriff your clearance though he already knows you, you’ve met countless times in cases and even worked together on some. You’ve become relatively trusted partners of a sort and friends when it suites you both. “Where’s the gore, Captor?” The man in question turns to look at you, a face being made at your lack of concern for the recently deceased. He’s rather attractive, 29, about 6’1”, naturally tan, short dark brown hair, has the slightest lisp you ever did hear, and his eyes seem like they have just about every colour of the damn rainbow in them- lucky ass- though he’s about as blind as a bat in a flood-light, heheheh. He rolls his eyes at you and turns to look at said gore, “Not very gory if you ask me but the victim’s over there. He fell from the building and landed on some poor lady but she managed to get away with just a few broken bones.” He gives you a sideways glance “It’s bad, even from everything I’ve seen. He most definitely received the worse injuries before being launched from that top floor but other details like time of death will have to wait ‘till he’s been taken to the lab and cut open.” A pause “Even more than he already is anyway.”

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, ace private detective and occasional attorney at law, and you are currently staring down at the dead body of a stranger- not an unusual occurrence, you are assured- and you know, you just KNOW( you can smell it on the body) that there’s something different- something more- here.  
And you’re going to find it. 

Jane, your assistant and apprentice of sorts, comes up behind you and cringes when she sees the body- she’s gotten much better since her first case, let’s just say her lunch didn’t have time to make its full run before coming back out if you know what I mean. She’s rather pale but you think it’s just because the body is horribly mangled and out of sorts, finally she manages to tear her eyes away and put on her game face “So, um, what do you think happened? This obviously wasn’t some sort of accident and I highly doubt it was suicide considering the nature and severity of these injuries...” She looks at you waiting for your input and you turn back to the broken corpse.  
The scene is in front of a high-rise apartment building, 45 stories and the kind of place very successful people make their home in the heart the city, not too far from work and a view to die for. Heh. The dead man lying in front of this building is what interests you though, his arms and legs are in odd directions and his skull is cracked but that’s from the fall and far from the worst of it. His Achilles’ tendons have been cut and by the looks of it his fingers were broken, you can’t tell what else has been inflicted because he’s face down and you’re not entertaining the idea of flipping him yourself. Luckily for you the paramedics have come to take him away so they can do it for you. You catch every detail you can before he’s hauled off, pale blonde hair that looks like it had been spiked up but left neglected for multiple days, he’s got shard of black glass imbedded in his face – from shades no doubt, his eyes have been completely gouges out, a very clean job if you may say so yourself. Looking down the rest of the body you see that his once white shirt is caked in old and long since dried blood, gaping hole where his heart should be located and multiple deep stab wounds in his stomach. That’s all there is to see and all you get to see before a white sheet is pulled over the body, obstructing your view. Clicking your tongue and turning back to where he had landed you can see the rest of those glasses he was wearing but the odd thing is, you see no blood. There isn’t a drop on the concrete and the only blood you saw on him was long since bled and dried.  
Humming at the odd circumstances you pop a piece of gum into your mouth-otherwise you’d shred your lip to ribbons- and start thinking. It couldn’t have been an assassination; too many obvious wounds and it looks like these people wanted to torture or get some information from him. Most likely both. Gang wars seems about right, they were a big problem in this city and have been going on for as long as you can remember. This could easily have been from any of the many currently known and no doubt some unknown established.  
There are two main gangs in Derse, The Felt and the Midnight Crew. They’ve been at odds for just about ever and neither seems to give an inch. Kind of weird considering the MC is significantly smaller than The Felt, quality over quantity you guess. Though both have had a considerable amount of members killed brutally they both hold strong and either tend to react violently when it comes to the other, this poor guy could easily have gotten caught up in the mix or even been on one of said gangs.  
You look back up at Jane, she’s waited so patiently and you give her a toothy grin. “C’mon Crocker, we’ll talk back at base” She huffs and rolls her eyes, no doubt frustrated with your inability to share your thoughts and suspicions with her. Heading back down the street she follows behind you as you start to make your way to the familiar office building in the middle less populated ring of the city, the ‘base’ as you so affectionately call it. You hum a merry little tune, mostly for the hell of it and ‘cause you can, as you walk up the stairs and unlock the door, stepping across the small space to your desk and sitting without a care in the world on all of the papers littering it.  
Janey looks at you expectantly as she sits down on the couch pushed up against the wall opposite your desk. “So…?” You can almost feel her say those three dots and question mark at the end of that question and you smirk, looking at her above your bitchin’ glasses “So, Crocker… How do you feel about getting dirty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know it’s really short but if I manage to actually continue writing this they’ll most likely get longer. This is my first entry to AO3 (not to mention the first fan-fiction I’ve actually been able to write a whole first chapter for…), so any and all feedback and/or comments are wanted and welcome~ 
> 
> I'm also really bad about updating things and have limited internet access over the course of the week so yeah... But! I've already started on chapter 2 so yay, eheh.


End file.
